Britta Perry
| name = Britta Perry | aka = "The Worst" | actor = Gillian Jacobs | first = Pilot | birthdate = October 19,1982 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Psychology | occupation = Bartender; (former anarchist, foot model and waitress) | family =George Perry (Father), Deb Perry (Mother), Brothers, Marcus (nephew) | relationship = Troy Barnes (ex-boyfriend) Jeff Winger (ex-fiancée) | twitter = BrittaFeed | cc =campus-connect/britta-perry }} Bio }} Personality Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Britta Perry Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Relationships In the study group but she remained oblivious much like Troy was to Annie's crush on him. Britta later kissed Troy when he lied about a traumatic childhood trauma but she later claims it was a mistake . She reciprocated his feelings during their junior year after realizing how deep his affection for her was . They dated in their fourth year at school but broke up after Troy realized he wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet . |notable ="Interpretive Dance", "Competitive Wine Tasting", "Introduction to Finality", "Conventions of Space and Time", "Basic Human Anatomy" }} Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Psychology | enrol2 = 2014? | grad2 | classes2= }} Quotes "Bag-el" - 1x17 "DUH-DOY!" - 1x22 "PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!" - 2x01 "Hit me with your genie's bottle, rub it all over me!" - 2x18 "Together my cats can do anything!" - 2x22 "Pizza pizza, go in tummy, me so hungee, me so hungee!" - 3x04 "Me so Christmas, me so merry!" - 3x10 Trivia ]] * Britta's favorite movie is Sixteen Candles. * Britta has visited 14 countries, including Kenya and The Netherlands. * Above all, Britta values honesty. * Britta pronounces bagel as "baggle". * Britta has a sibling that works with kids with a mental disorder. * In the Community College Chronicles, Britta is played by Sara Flack. * People use her name to mean "screwed something up." * Owns two one-eyed cats, one named "Daniel" and another named "Walter" * Britta is of Swedish heritage. The name Britta is a variant of the Swedish name Birgitta. * Britta used to live in New York, a fact she mentions often. * Britta is implied to be a terrible singer, although she is shown to sing decently when attracted to men when she met Lukka in ep 2X18. * The group constantly tells her that she's "the worst" when she says something in relation to her studies, activism, tries to resolve a fight, or when she sings. However the group have also been protective of her on this matter, and come to her defense when Mr Rad calls her 'the worst' during the christmas pageant. * Introduced Abed to the Inspector Spacetime TV series. * Britta has been shown kissing all the male members of the study group except Pierce. Jeff (in "Introduction to Film", "Modern Warfare", and "Antropology 101"), Troy (in "Competitive Wine Tasting") and Abed (in Abed's scary story from "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps"). * Britta's drivers license says she was born 21 June 1982, although Abed says that her birthday is in October during the Pilot. * In the "The Art of Disclose" it says she uses an ipod nano in 2014 the same one Pierce gives to her Videos Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Britta Perry Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters